


Puddles

by Megidork



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Seashells, Tears, inspired by my friend, matesprits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megidork/pseuds/Megidork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An arafef fic I wrote inspired by my tumblr friends comic. Feferi finds a gorgeous shell and she wants to give it to her equally gorgeous flushcrush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puddles

I have many titles, cuttlefishCuller, Heiress, Feferi Peixes, and so on. The only title I haven't held is matesprit. Shame that its the only one I want. As the future heiress of all of Alternia, this is what I spent my time doing, contemplating my life while blowing bubbles out of my gills.

I was fed up. I was fed up with titles. I was fed up with being a seadweller. I was fed up with having to feed my lusus. I was fed up being the peppy little tyrian blood, Feferi Peixes. Most of all though, I was fed up with my flushcrush, Aradia Megido.

It was shameful, she was at the bottom level of the hemospectrum. Our blood colors were polar opposites, but I couldn't help myself. She was so interesting, so nice, so cute, so irrisistable.

Finally having enough of my own negative energy, I decided I had to do something to calm myself. My lusus was comfortably fed, so she wouldn't be screaming and killing every troll on the planet, which alotted for me to have some rare free time.

I decided to go out searching for treasures. I slung a bag over my shoulder, I was too unfocused to decide what I want to get. Collect more cuttlefish friends for my hive? Swim out and see if I could make some friends? Get more underwater plants to decorate my hive? Collect seashells?

Anything to get my mind off my problems. I swam out of my hive, rejoicing for a few silent moments in the water. I felt so free, everything was so open. I wound my fingers through my flowing hair, enjoying the liveliness of the twisting locks. I checked to see my tridentkind strife specibus was safe and equipped, lest I need to fight on my excursion.

I swam around for a while, floating around, darting around rocks, just having fun. I forgot all about my problems, and just let myself be what I wanted to be. Free.

Then something caught my eye. Lying half submerged in the soft sand, a seashell lay. It seemed like an ordinary old seashell, just laying on the ocean floor. I glided forward to investigate more.

Then I saw what had drawn me to the plain shell. I delicately picked it out of the sand, cradling it in my fingers while the swirling sand I had disturbed settled. I got myself a good look at the shell, and struggled to keep myself from dropping it.

It was rounded and curved and swirled around itself expertly. It reminded me of something, I stared at it some more, before it finally clicked in my think pan. Aradia's horns.

Her beautiful horns that were unique and curved and just added to her beauty. I wanted to touch them, I wanted her to know that she was special. How undignified for me to be so horns over heels for a lowblood. But I loved it.

The shell looked so much like her horns, special in its own way. I wanted to show her. Suddenly, an idea struck me. I tucked the shell into my bed and swam back to my hive.

I pushed, kicked, and stroked as hard as I could, anything to get back to my hive as quickly as possible. How could I have gotten this far away? My hair streamed behind me, weighing me down, making me mad. For a few moments I seriously considered cutting it short.

When I finally reached my hive, I couldn't get inside fast enough. I quickly took the shell out of my bag, holding it carefully in my hands, I knew exactly what I was going to do with it.

I took it over to my desk, brushing some of my belongings, and a stray cuttlefish friend, off of it so I could my work. I lay the shell on the desk, and grabbed my supplies.

String, beads, other miscellaneous shells. I was going to make the best necklace ever. For hours I toiled over making it, I forgot to sleep I was just so excited to make the necklace.

Finally it was finished. I held it up to gaze at it. Small shells and beads strung along with the bigger shell placed perfectly in the middle. It was perfect, just like Aradia. I just had to give it to her.

Not minding my unkempt hair, wrinkled clothing and the bags under my eyes from working so long and hard, I still rushed out of my hive as if I had just woken up energized and ready.

When I finally made it to Aradia's hive, my gills and lungs were heaving from my quick pace. My hair hang wet and tangled, falling over my crown and into my face. I knocked excitedly on the door.

After a few minutes and a muffled "Coming!" The door was flung open and there was Aradia. She was beautiful, flowing hair, big smile and her gorgeous rounded horns.

"Aradia!" I gasped, still out of breath. She gave me a quizzical look, questioning my state. I pulled the necklace out and thrust it into her hands. "Here!" I piped, then looked up at her expectantly.

She turned the necklace over and over in her hands, winding the string around her fingers. Oh no. Did she not like it? Was it weird? Ohhhhhh nooooo.

She looked up at me, staring straight into my eyes. "I love it," She whispered, overwhelmed. "I'll keep it forever." She murmured, slipping it over her head.

It settled on her chest. The shell accentuating her horns. Perfect, just like her. Then it was her turn to surprise me.

She stepped forward, using one hand to push my wet hair out of face, the other cradling my cheek. Then she planted one, perfect kiss on the cheek.

It was everything I could have wished for, when her touch left me, I took a shivering hand up to my face. I knew what was there, a beautiful red mark where her lips had been.

I could feel the tears leaping to my eyes. Wet, hot and happy. I felt them spilling over my cheeks, pink and watery and no doubt smearing her lipstick kiss. 

She held my hand, looking at me with pleading eyes. "I'm sorr-" She started, thinking she did me wrong as tears streamed down my face. I looked at her, her perfect face stained with concern for me.

I loved her. I was so goddamn red for her. I reached up and crushed my lips against hers, thanking her infinitely. To my surprise, she returned it. When she broke it off, she sent me one of her special, big smiles that stretched completely across her face.

"Happy tears." She confirmed for me as her own streams of red streaked down her own cheeks.

"Happy tears." I repeated. Thats what I was. I was happy puddle of tears. I was so happy that she was the same for me. Our seperate puddles were now one.

A big fat, tearful, red, heart shaped puddle.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my friend who made an amazing comic


End file.
